Quimera
by seikenankoku
Summary: Zenki por fin lograra recuperar su libertad, lo que no significa que Vasara haya perdido en su tarea por poseer al demonio de fuego y sombras. Contiene: Vasara/Zenki.


Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es una continuación de Pesadilla y Delirio, se tienen que leer esas dos historias para que se pueda comprender esta tercera y última parte y como las anteriores está dedicada a SEENAE.

Resumen: Zenki por fin lograra recuperar su libertad, lo que no significa que Vasara haya perdido en su tarea por poseer al demonio de fuego y sombras. Contiene: Vasara/Zenki.

.Quimera.

— ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Zenki estaba sentado en un bosque cubierto de llamas, estaba malherido, sus ojos casi habían perdido todo el brillo del que antes gozaban, su espíritu y su anterior fuerza, dejando sólo una cascara vacía de su fiel amigo.

— Pensé que eras mi amiga Chiaki, que yo realmente te importaba...

Aquel sueño era parecido al primero que tuvo, uno en el que pudo escuchar el grito de Zenki en su mente, sentir su dolor, como si alguien tratara de destruirlo, haciendo que se desesperara como nunca.

— Pero tú eres igual a él, para ti sólo soy un esclavo…

En sus pesadillas Zenki tenía una cadena dorada en su cuello, esta brillaba como si estuviera hecha de luz, lo alejaba de ella al igual que una barrera, la que no podía flanquear, hiriéndola.

— Tengo miedo Chiaki…

A veces era su forma infantil quien le hablaba, en otras ocasiones el poderoso guerrero, en ambas Zenki sufría, necesitaba su ayuda, que lo rescataba de la prisión en donde se encontraba, que lo liberara de aquellas cadenas de luz que lo estaban destruyendo.

— Odio a Ozuno…

Esta vez era el guerrero, seguía siendo el mismo si no contabas con el vacio en sus ojos, el dolor que le rompía el corazón cada vez que lo veía, que le aterraba como nunca antes nada le había asustado, ni los peores demonios, ni la muerte misma, ni Vasara cuando la ataco le daba tanto miedo como perder a su amigo.

— Pero más te odio a ti, mentirosa, traidora…

Chiaki se hinco delante de su aliado, quien estaba sentado en el suelo con esa cadena dorada al cuello, la que siempre trataba de arrebatarle sin éxito, llorando al ver que no podía liberarlo, al sentir que Zenki se alejaba, desviando el rostro, al ver que no solo el pequeño demonio sufría, sino el de mayor tamaño también, el poderoso guerrero también sollozaba.

— ¡Maldita humana!

Grito tratando de lastimarla, lanzándose contra ella, pero deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros cayendo de rodillas, apretando el suelo, temblando, de sus ojos escurrían unas lágrimas, su amigo estaba llorando.

— Porque lo dejas destruirme…

Chiaki lo abrazo, rodeando su cabeza con sus brazos, sintiendo que su amigo temblaba casi de forma incontrolable, verlo así de vulnerable era lo que más le dolía, lo que no podía explicarse de ninguna forma.

— Tengo miedo…

Ella también lo tenía, temía que su guerrero jamás regresara con ellos, que algo lo destruyera, que lo asesinaran y no quedara nada más que una cascara vacía de quien fue, su familia no le creía, sus amigos pensaban que estaba loca, que él ya estaba muerto, que Vasara lo destruyo.

— No quiero dejar de ser quien soy…

El guerrero cambio a su pequeña apariencia, aferrándose a su cuerpo, dejando que mesara su cabello, tratando de buscar seguridad entre sus brazos, podía notar su desesperación, su gran dolor, el cómo le pedía ayuda que no le daba.

— No dejes que me vuelva como él, Chiaki, por favor, no lo dejes…

Ella despertó angustiada, llorando y pronunciando el nombre de su demonio, su abuela estaba a su lado, abrazando sus hombros, tratando de calmarla, sin decirle que Zenki estaba muerto, que debía olvidarlo.

— Chiaki, pequeña, por favor…

La joven sacerdotisa cubrió su rostro, como podían pedirle que se olvidara de Zenki cuando sabía que estaba vivo, que estaba sufriendo y que todo era su culpa, por no hacerle caso al miedo que mostraba, ignorando que deseaba ir con ella a su escuela, no quería dejarla sola ni un solo instante.

— ¡No! ¡Zenki está sufriendo! ¡Todo fue mi culpa!

Su abuela estaba a punto de decirle que solo era una pesadilla, que Zenki ya no existía más, sin embargo, dos invitados ingresaron a su habitación sin anunciarse, uno de ellos era Goki, el otro Soma, uno de los pocos amigos humanos del demonio de fuego, quien les brindo ayuda cuando Vasara ataco.

— ¡Soma, Goki!

Grito aliviada, tratando de levantarse de su cama, en donde había estado desde que despertara de ese extraño letargo mágico en el que estaba sumida, pero su abuela la detuvo, siendo Goki el primero en acercarse a ella, postrándose a sus pies como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón.

— ¿Ustedes si me creen?

Ella necesitaba de Goki y tal vez de Soma para buscar a Zenki, habían pasado demasiadas semanas, más de un año desde su accidente y seguía sintiendo su dolor, necesitaba buscarlo, salvarlo de quien lo estuviera dañando.

— ¡Soy un monstruo!

Sus conclusiones fueron absurdas, Zenki había respetado a Ozuno y realmente quería a Chiaki, de no haberlo hecho se hubiera unido a Vasara desde mucho tiempo atrás, aun cuando Ozuno estaba vivo, quien estaba seguro que esa bestia destruiría al demonio de fuego, que deseaba poseerlo y lo vio, su miedo, su dolor, su vergüenza.

— ¡Soy un traidor!

Lo único que hizo fue culparlo por no estar con ella aunque sabía que Zenki cuando dormía no podía despertar, que era inútil culparlo por eso, que el también le falló a su ama, que lo culpo por ello, por sus propios pecados.

— Zenki está vivo, tú tienes razón…

Que lo abandono en las garras de esa criatura, Vasara le puso un collar en su cuello, dijo que era suyo, que no dejaría que se lo quitara, ahora comprendía todo lo que había visto en el pasado, por fin entendía la razones de Ozuno detrás de su preocupación por Zenki.

— Vasara lo tiene…

Vasara estaba cumpliendo cada una de sus odiosas fantasías, todo por su culpa, por no buscarlo cuando escucho que un demonio de fuego estaba acompañando a uno de armadura negra.

Eso lo escucho casi al principio de esa pesadilla, Zenki aun estaba cerca de su alcance, pero ahora ya no lo estaba, ya nunca más volvería a creer en su palabra si es que algún día podían salvarlo de su prisión.

— ¡Vasara lo tiene y todo es por mi culpa!

Susurro sintiendo que Chiaki llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza, abrazándolo poco después, su ama estaba llorando, ella sentía lo que su guardián, ella más que nadie comprendía por lo que estaba pasando.

— Debemos buscarlo y traerlo de regreso.

Pronuncio Soma, él era el único que tenía la cabeza fría en ese momento, aunque en su corazón deseaba vengar el honor de su amigo demonio, ese guerrero no se merecía por lo que estaba pasando, debían rescatarlo cuanto antes, cuando aun existiera Zenki y no aquello que Vasara deseaba en él.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Había encontrado el bosque donde pelearon la primera vez que pudo verlo, cuando lo hizo suyo y estaba listo para iniciar su campaña desde ese sitio, creía que era un buen regalo para su sirviente tanto como una buena venganza sobre los humanos.

Esas criaturas que pensaban que podían regirlos con sus inmundos hechizos y su nulo poder espiritual, una muestra a la descendencia de Ozuno de su verdadero poder, de su próximo reinado.

Con Zenki a su lado destruiría a la humanidad, porque Goki había logrado lo que él no pudo, al fin el espíritu de su guerrero estaba roto y ya era momento de moldear uno nuevo, uno más acorde a sus deseos.

Vasara aun sostenía el brazalete en su mano derecha, se preguntaba que era aquello que lo mantenía puro, intacto, había hecho todo lo que pudo para corromperlo o destruirlo, pero nada funciono, haciendo que se preguntara si acaso estaba en un error en su interpretación de los pergaminos que había robado o existía otra poderosa razón para que no pudiera lograr corromper el brazalete, volverse el portador de semejante poder.

Esa razón era que se hubiera apresurado en su declaración de victoria, que esa humana siguiera con vida y por lo tanto, la fuerza de la sangre de Ozuno siquiera presente, provocando que los sellos aun estuvieran activos.

En ese caso aun podía perder a su sirviente, quien comenzó a agitarse en sus sueños, abriendo los ojos casi inmediatamente tratando de tomar el brazalete, para ver que estaba sentado a su lado, casi como si estuviera realizando alguna clase de guardia, protegiéndolo en su sueño casi catatónico.

— Veo que ya despertaste.

Zenki llevo una mano a su cabeza estremeciéndose, recordando el desprecio en la mirada de Goki, notando que por alguna clase de milagro o magia oscura aun no estaba encerrado en esa cárcel que Ozuno creo en su propio cuerpo, preguntándose por primera vez de que le servía su lealtad, su honor, ser un milenario señor demonio si a fin de cuentas no era más que un sirviente.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Pregunto sosteniendo el brazalete, mirándolo esta vez con desprecio no con añoranza como lo había hecho hasta entonces, esperando su respuesta, su amo podía ver que se encontraba molesto, herido en lo más profundo de su ser y que clamaba por una venganza.

— ¿No lo reconoces Zenki?

Vasara se levanto, manteniéndose derecho para utilizar su mayor estatura para disuadir a Zenki de enfrentársele, sus cuernos relucían debajo de la luz de la luna, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa helaría la sangre de cualquiera, menos la de su sirviente, el que ya estaba acostumbrado a ella.

— Es tu bosque, el lugar donde Ozuno te capturo.

Zenki se levanto observando el paisaje, ese era sin duda su bosque pensó con una sonrisa satisfecha, escuchando el sonido de la fauna silvestre, sintiendo la energía emanando aun de los mismos arboles.

— Pensé que sería un justo regalo para demostrarte mi aprecio.

El demonio de Fuego no dijo nada, pero no se alejo de él, observando que Vasara le presentaba otro regalo, una docena de semillas, las que tomo sin mucha consideración, observándolas fijamente.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Pregunto levantándose, observando los restos de un templo que fue destruido hacía mucho tiempo, de cuyos restos la fauna de su bosque ya se estaba apoderando, haciéndole sonreír.

— Lo único que quiero es compensarte por tu dolor, mostrarte la sinceridad de mis deseos Zenki, te traje semillas, yo tengo miasma, se que tienes hambre.

Zenki apretó entonces una de las semillas hasta destruirla con su mano derecha, de cuyo centro broto el miasma que le daba vida, que corrompía a los humanos y volvía poderoso a Vasara.

— No hay nada de qué deba perdonarte, sólo soy tu sirviente.

Respondió con sorna y furia, manteniéndose a su alcance, mirándolo fijamente, observando el miasma con detenimiento, lo poco que realmente contenían las semillas, explicándose la rapidez con la cual Vasara aumentaba su poder, era injusto.

— Sólo para complacerme.

Zenki comenzó a reírse por aquellas palabras, admirando su bosque corrompido por la presencia de los humanos que lo colocaron en ese predicamento, pensando lo retorcido que era que él estuviera debilitándose liberando a los humanos de las semillas al mismo tiempo que quien les odiaba, quien bebía directamente de la fuente superaba su poder con facilidad, aumentándolo cada día que pasaba.

— ¡Nunca hare nada para complacerte!

Vasara podía sentir como poco a poco su sangre comenzaba a hervir e intento atacar a Zenki, caminando en su dirección furioso, notando como el demonio de fuego retrocedida lo suficiente para utilizar un pilar como escondite, aunque más bien podía darse cuenta que se burlaba de sus ordenes.

— ¡Tu eres mío, me perteneces!

Vasara destruyo el pilar con un solo golpe de sus garras, cortándolo, pero lo único que Zenki hizo en respuesta fue saltar, colocándose detrás de su espalda de cuclillas, parecía que ya no trataba de huir de su presencia.

— ¡Tu y yo somos iguales, bajo la piel, en la eternidad, ya somos uno!

Zenki comenzó a reírse de nuevo, tomando una de las semillas que había abandonado, encontrándola insignificante, no tenía compañeros ni amigos, su ama estaba muerta y jamás le intereso, por lo que debía ser él quien se librara de su supuesto compañero, notando que todo lo que había hecho Vasara hasta entonces no era otra cosa más que un intento de seducción entre los suyos, torciéndolo para cumplir con sus intereses.

— ¿Por eso me das regalos?

Vasara se detuvo mirándolo con detenimiento, preguntándose si acaso había ganado, si Zenki estaba dispuesto a rendirse, respirando pausadamente, tratando de mantener su esperanza y su sorpresa ocultas de su sirviente.

— ¿Semillas y el bosque que tú me arrebataste?

Vasara asintió, permaneciendo en aquel sitio, esperando que de un momento a otro Zenki tratara de atacarlo, que huyera, pero lo que hizo lo sorprendió aun más, ya que de pronto, se levanto del suelo, tranquilo, demasiado calmado.

— ¿Qué hay si quiero algo más como regalo de esta unión?

Vasara estaba sorprendido al escucharle decir eso, sin poder creerle, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió, ligeramente turbado al sentir que por fin le había hecho suyo, que se estaba entregando a él.

— Cualquier cosa.

No le negaría nada, no cuando tan gustosamente podía dárselo a cambio de su lealtad, de su eterna servidumbre.

— Quiero la cabeza de Goki.

Zenki sonrió y caminando en dirección de Vasara, sosteniéndolo por los cuernos, susurro en su oído su petición, una que lo lleno de gozo al mismo tiempo que lo sorprendió en demasía, algunas horas antes había buscado a ese desdichado en busca de su ayuda, pero ahora su demonio deseaba destruirlo.

— ¿Tan ansioso estas por vengarte?

Pregunto entonces, alejándolo de sus cuernos, recibiendo una sonrisa feral del demonio de fuego.

— ¡Como tú de destruirlo!

Eso era cierto, quería que Goki fuera destruido, creía que ese demonio lo deseaba, que le quitaría a su sirviente, pero ahora que Zenki deseaba vengarse, cumpliría su promesa con presura, no obstante, lo primero que tenían que hacer era alimentarse.

— Primero debes alimentarte.

Sugirió Vasara, notando que Zenki aun estaba débil y que no había tocado sus semillas, esperando que no quisiera permanecer encerrado en esa pequeña criatura de nuevo, sin embargo, parecía que el demonio de fuego no estaba del todo interesado en ellas.

— Me las comeré después, pero ahora, quiero miasma, quiero recuperar el poder que los humanos me robaron.

Zenki quería ser poderoso, recuperarse de la falta de energía y creía que la única forma de hacerlo con suficiente rapidez era alimentarse a la manera de Vasara, una idea que le repugnaba, pero más lo hacía permanecer el resto de su eternidad siendo mucho más débil que el demonio de armadura negra.

Para quien las sorpresas no parecían terminar, quien comenzó a reírse al escuchar su sugerencia, creyendo que pasaría mucho más tiempo antes de que su sirviente aceptara seguirlo en sus pasos, obedecerlo completamente.

— Lo que tú quieras, Zenki…

Zenki de nueva cuenta observo el brazalete y por un momento quiso destruirlo, sin embargo, lo guardo, amarrándolo de uno de los lienzos de tela de su armadura, lo traería como recuerdo de lo mucho que les importo a sus humanos y de que no volvería a creerles.

Vasara al ver que guardaba el brazalete no pudo más que desconfiar de sus razones para hacerlo, mucho más con su descubrimiento, el cual pronto confirmaría cuando fueran por la cabeza de Goki, pero antes de eso debía estar seguro de que no fuera una treta de su sirviente.

Que mejor prueba que ayudarle a alimentarse directamente de la fuente del miasma usando las semillas que rechazo, escuchando como se movía detrás de su espalda, saltando a su velocidad, quebrando las ramas que se topaban a su paso, dejando un claro caminó por donde pasaban.

Deteniéndose en la cercanía de un templo, Zenki comenzaba a pensar que Vasara disfrutaba destruyéndolos, de que otra forma siempre terminaban pisando uno de aquellos lugares.

— ¿Qué buscas en los templos?

Pregunto de pronto, deteniéndose a un lado suyo, fijando su vista en los monjes que realizaban sus tareas sin comprender que pronto serían destruidos, transformados y devorados.

— Una forma para liberarte de ese brazalete.

Sí lo liberaban de ese brazalete jamás tendría que regresar a esa apariencia pequeña e indefensa, pero al mismo tiempo, creía que Vasara buscaba una forma de hacerse con su lealtad con algún hechizo.

— El único que tenía poder suficiente para condenarnos era Ozuno, ninguno de estos monjes puede destruir el brazalete... ¡Ni sus malditos sellos!

Vasara estuvo a punto de tomar el brazalete pero lo dejo al desguardo de Zenki, sonriendo, parecía que el demonio de fuego estaba abandonándose a sus instintos demoniacos, que el poder del brazalete ya no era tan grande, probablemente porque la propia oscuridad de la que estaba hecho, la que antes era opacada por el fuego, crecía con forme pasaba el tiempo.

Desesperado, asustado y traicionado, Zenki había perdido el control de su destino y la única forma de poder recuperarlo era acoplándose a su situación actual, actuar como si fuera su decisión acompañarle.

Vasara sonrió, por fin comprobaría que sí los dos peleaban juntos, nadie podría derrotarlos, mucho menos Goki o cualquier inmundo humano, por lo que tomando las semillas que Zenki desperdicio, las utilizo para convertir a los humanos en criaturas poseídas, en demonios encarnando los oscuros deseos de sus portadores, algunos tan desagradables que el demonio de fuego no quiso tocarlos.

El demonio de luz destruyo a varios humanos, recibiendo la ayuda de Zenki, quien a pesar de haberle dicho que deseaba alimentarse directamente de la fuente no lo hacía, quizás necesitaba un ligero empujón.

— Ese demonio, devóralo…

Zenki tenía a una de las pobres criaturas por el cuello, la que se retorcía tratando de hacerle daño, pero no quería matarla, era un humano después de todo y no había hecho otra cosa más que protegerlos durante todo ese tiempo.

Vasara al notar su indecisión corto la cabeza del poseído, de la cual broto un torrente de miasma que los mancho a ambos, Zenki se petrifico por un momento, no dejaba de pensar que aquella criatura alguna ocasión fue humano, que no debía matarlos sino protegerlos.

— Aliméntate…

En esta ocasión fue una sugerencia, una que Zenki obedeció cuando Vasara introdujo dos dedos en su boca, para que lamiera el miasma esperando que aquel sabor fuera lo que le gustaba a su sirviente.

Cuando sus pupilas se dilataron le ofreció más miasma, el cual bebía como si estuviera muriéndose de sed, siguiendo su instinto, obedeciendo sus órdenes silenciosas, alimentándose, recuperando su poder con mayor rapidez de lo que lo hubiera hecho si fueran solo semillas.

Vasara comenzó a reír nuevamente, notando que el brazalete perdía algo de su brillo, que las joyas se opacaban ligeramente, como si la corrupción de su sirviente lo hubiera provocado.

— Espérame aquí, Zenki, buscare más pistas para liberarte de Ozuno, para que nadie pueda jamás ordenarte, mucho menos Goki.

Zenki al principio le obedeció, sin notar el ligero cambio en el brazalete, pero después lo siguió sin importarle sus órdenes o el collar que aun colgaba en su cuello, recordando que habían visitado ese templo en el pasado, cuando despertó para encontrarse con Goki, preguntándose si era cierto lo que Vasara decía sobre Ozuno.

Al ver que no estaba en esa parte del templo no lo siguió, solo se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, limpiando su cuerpo del miasma, devorando las semillas que aún conservaba una por una, sin saber si en realidad devorar poseídos le había devuelto algo de su energía, él no lo sentía de esa forma.

Dentro de poco se quedo dormido con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, ignorando que Vasara estaba buscando una respuesta a sus dudas, si acaso esa humana aun seguía viva, esperando que fuera un error, que el brazalete fuera la causa de su fracaso.

Pero sus temores eran fundados, la única razón de que sus hechizos no hubieran funcionado era que esa mujer estaba viva, por eso Zenki aun no le pertenecía del todo y la única forma de lograrlo era asesinarla.

Sí ella lograba tocar el brazalete Zenki seria libre, podría arrebatárselo cuando lo convocara, darle la fuerza que él no podía darle, pero Vasara había trabajado demasiado para poder tomarlo para el mismo.

— Zenki…

Pronuncio creyendo que había escapado, pero lo único que hacía era dormir en el mismo cuarto donde se lo arrebataron, se veía cansado, pero era suyo al fin de cuentas, por lo que esperaría a que fuera por él en busca de placer, una prueba más de que ya era suyo.

— Despierta, tenemos que marcharnos.

Zenki se levanto y se estiro un poco antes de seguirlo, extrañándose por el repentino desinterés de Vasara en su cuerpo, en todo ese año no hubiera desaprovechado una oportunidad como esa para tocarlo, pero ahora, parecía que ya no le importaba poseerlo.

Eso era mejor así se dijo en silencio, debía ignorar a Vasara y sus cambios de humor, lo único que debía importarle era ser libre, nada más que eso, aunque para serlo seguía traicionándose.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Chiaki no estaba en condiciones para buscar a Zenki, no podía acompañarlos, aun estaba demasiado débil, así que Soma y Goki se ofrecieron a buscarlos, el demonio de armadura azul quería disculparse por su innombrable traición, Soma por no escuchar a la sacerdotisa, por no creerle mucho antes.

Goki no solo le había fallado a su ama sino a Ozuno también, quien le pidió que protegiera a Zenki, siendo el único demonio que permaneció libre, olvidando las advertencias del monje.

Zenki nunca había sido descortés con él, jamás lo había atacado como a los demás y hasta cierto punto le escuchaba, era su amigo, confiaba en él hasta que lo traiciono, todo por no querer escucharlo.

Se preguntaba que haría Zenki ahora que pensaba que estaba solo, sellado sin una posibilidad real de enfrentarse a Vasara, habría dejado de pelear o seguiría enfrentándosele aunque siguiera perdiendo, esperaba que fuera lo último, que su espíritu aun fuera libre.

Sí tan siquiera hubiera recogido el brazalete, Chiaki lo llamaría y Zenki regresaría a ellos, pero parecía que aun de esa forma le traiciono, pensando que no era más que la prueba de la ingratitud del demonio de fuego, permitiendo que Vasara se lo llevara con él, junto a su amigo.

Soma quería ayudar, pero si los encontraba primero bien podrían darlo por muerto, el demonio de luz no permitiría que se llevaran a su premio tan fácilmente, tal vez el único que podría convencer a Zenki de regresar u obligarlo a ello, era él.

Zenki siempre le había escuchado, esperaba que aun lo hiciera, necesitaba que aquello no hubiera cambiado.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Pasaron varios días más, tal vez un mes de viaje sin descanso, Vasara estaba enfocándose en los templos, como si quisiera erradicarlos a todos, el miasma aumentaba su poder y el suyo, pero no lo suficiente.

Zenki comenzaba a odiarse por siquiera probar del miasma, por extrañar las caricias de ese demonio, después de un largo año soportando sus deseos, parecía que se había acostumbrado a ellos de tal forma que ahora los deseaba.

Vasara lo había dejado solo de nuevo, no sabía cuánto tiempo se tardaría pero en vez de huir o buscarlo, se sentó en el suelo, se sentía nervioso y sucio por siquiera pensar en tocarse a sí mismo, pero deseaba repetir aquel placer, esa odiosa lujuria a la cual parecía se había vuelto adicto, justo como al sabor de las semillas.

Pensando que estaba sólo, que nadie lo vería desamarro con cuidado el lienzo en su cintura, descubriendo su sexo, relamiéndose los labios antes de acariciarse a sí mismo, tratando de aplicar un poco más de fuerza, tratando de imitar los movimientos de Vasara.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que había logrado alcanzar un ritmo adecuado, gimiendo en voz baja, de una manera casi inaudible pero no para un demonio, uno que le observaba fijamente desde varios minutos atrás.

Zenki arqueo el cuello, mordiéndose el labio, rodeando su erección con fuerza, subiendo y bajando su mano en su hombría, acariciando su pecho con la otra, sus mejillas sonrojándose de aquel color que competía con su cabello.

Vasara sintió por un momento el deseo de acompañarle, mostrarle como se hacía, pero se detuvo, sin complacerse a sí mismo, sólo observándole con deseo, disfrutando del espectáculo, de la mirada de deseo insatisfecho en su sirviente, lo había entrenado bien, necesitaba de sus caricias para sentirse completo.

Pero no diría nada, no hasta que Zenki le suplicara que le diera más placer como ahora lo hacía con el miasma y las semillas, en ese momento le demostraría a quien le pertenecía realmente, por su propia voluntad.

Zenki al escucharlo se limpio la mano con premura, avergonzándose y enfureciéndose, todo al mismo tiempo, Vasara ingreso en el cuarto, sentándose a sus espaldas, sin tocarlo, pero disfrutando del aroma de su cuerpo.

Su sirviente se tenso al principio, pero después se relajo esperando sentir sus manos acariciando su espalda como lo hacía con su cabello, pero cuando le dio la espalda, no pudo ocultar su decepción y su sorpresa, ya lo extrañaba, podía notarlo en el brillo de sus ojos.

Zenki se recostó seguro que Vasara lo había visto, enfureciéndose consigo mismo cuando se sintió decepcionado al ser ignorado por ese demonio al que odiaba tanto, no lo necesitaba para complacerse, mucho menos para ser sometido a sus sucios deseos, pero una pequeña parte de sí mismo, la que había perdido la esperanza, se sentía insatisfecha.

Al menos con Vasara sabía que debía esperar y eso era mejor que la incertidumbre que vivía constantemente después de su último intento de fuga, al menos aun le quedaba la pelea, en la cual cada vez utilizaba mucha más fuerza, se controlaba menos, sintiendo que poco a poco perdía el control de sus emociones, tanto así que solamente el demonio de armadura negra podía controlarlo.

Ya fueran humanos, poseídos o demonios inferiores, lo que fuera, todo caía debajo de su furia, aun la naturaleza que osaba perturbarlo en su contienda, Vasara estaba encantado con aquella actitud, haciéndolo sentir poderoso.

Sin que nadie tratara de controlar la materia de la que estaba hecho, condenarlo por ser un señor demonio y desear pelear para probar que era el más fuerte, el más poderoso por debajo de Vasara.

Con forme pasaban los meses aquellos pensamientos se hacían más presentes, acrecentándose en su mente, él era poderoso pero no tanto como su amo, Zenki debía recordarse que no deseaba ser su sirviente, pero al mismo tiempo, si lo comparaba con su servicio a la ultima descendiente de Ozuno, este demonio no le gritaba, ni lo humillaba, ni le condicionaba alimento alguno, ni se interponía en sus batallas.

Exaltando su espíritu destructivo, su glotonería cuando cazaba animales salvajes o deseaba alimentarse de miasma o semillas, pero se daba cuenta que aun tenía hambre, aun ansiaba algo más que sus propias manos no podían darle.

Zenki se encontraba recostado junto al fuego, sentía la mirada de Vasara en su espalda y en sus movimientos, pero el demonio de armadura negra no decía nada ni haría nada, ni lo tocaría como no lo había hecho en esos últimos meses, en los que en más de una ocasión le vio complacerse a sí mismo.

Como en ese momento en el cual ignoraba su absurdo deseo, la manera en la cual temblaba ligeramente con una mano en su entrepierna, brindándose placer con mucho esfuerzo, comprendiendo que la única razón por la cual esta vez era diferente se debía a la mirada de Vasara a sus espaldas.

Pero se negaba a ir a él, no se humillaría de nuevo, ya era suficiente con saber que le observaba, o que lo alimentaba siempre en persona, dándole apenas lo suficiente para seguir adelante.

Su brazalete seguía oscureciéndose, perdiendo el brillo, tal vez eso tenía que ver con su espíritu, con la corrupción de su fuego interno, de su resignación a esta esclavitud, o porque había bebido del miasma directo de la fuente, aceptando las ofrendas que Vasara le traía sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.

De nuevo se derramo en su mano, pero seguía sintiéndose incompleto, necesitaba mucho más para sentirse complacido, por lo que ignorando su orgullo, el que ya no soportaría otro golpe más se levanto.

Por un momento quiso salir de allí, pero deteniéndose en la entrada destruida del templo que construyeron en su bosque, observando la luna llena, una idéntica a la que había cuando fue capturado por Vasara, creyendo que tal vez Ozuno sólo se interpuso en su camino.

Que debió haber sido así desde un principio, ser la compañía de Vasara en la eternidad, al menos de esa forma aun tendría sus cuernos y aun seguiría siendo libre de los sellos, después de todo, del demonio de luz jamás podría liberarse.

— ¡Vasara!

Vasara abrió los ojos como si leyera sus pensamientos, seguía sentado en el suelo, con sus brazos detrás de su espalda, mirándolo con candente lujuria, un sentimiento que un año atrás Zenki no habría comprendido, pero ahora le era provocativo, casi como el aroma de las semillas.

Zenki camino hasta donde se encontraba, respirando hondo, apretando los puños a sus costados, pensando por un momento en arrepentirse, recordándose que no lo necesitaba, pero una voz le dijo que si lo hacía, gracias a los humanos necesitaba del miasma que solo el demonio de luz podía brindarle, de su protección cuando estaba encerrado en esa patética apariencia y ahora, parecía que de sus manos también, ya que las suyas no podían brindarle el placer que necesitaba.

Vasara no se movió ni un ápice, saboreando la indecisión de su sirviente, quien sería su igual una vez que aceptara su lugar como su aliado, su oscuro compañero en su campaña de purificación de aquel planeta, lo librarían de los humanos, sólo ellos, señores demonios podrían ser libres.

Repentinamente Zenki se dejo caer de rodillas frente a él, recargándose en el suelo como si estuviera pidiendo su perdón, su cabello rojo cubría su rostro y su armadura, la que había evolucionado con el miasma, brillaba con la luz de las flamas que usaron para cocinar su alimento.

El demonio de luz espero paciente por cualquier movimiento que Zenki realizara, de pronto este vino, sujetándolo de su armadura negra, arrebatándole un beso salvaje que era todo dientes y lengua, al cual no respondió hasta que su compañero no le dijera lo que deseaba escuchar.

Zenki separándose de Vasara algunos centímetros, quien pudo ver para su infinito placer como su iris apenas era una pequeña línea en sus ojos, su expresión casi salvaje, colmada de lujuria, su respiración entrecortada, sus manos aun en su armadura, todo su demonio hablaba de deseo, por él, por su amo.

— ¡Sabes lo que quiero!

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no le daría lo que necesitaba hasta que Zenki lo pronunciara fuerte y claro, quería que su demonio de fuego lo comprendiera perfectamente, él era suyo, no de ningún humano.

Mucho menos aquella a la que matarían cuando por fin se le entregara, por lo cual espero paciente a que lo dijera, que se lo demostrara, esa sería su mayor victoria.

Zenki miro hacia otra dirección apretando la tierra debajo de su cuerpo, mordiéndose los labios, furioso como nunca antes, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a Vasara por hacérselo decir en voz alta.

— No puedo… no puedo satisfacerme… quiero…

Vasara le obligo a mirarle, empujando su rostro con cuidado para ver sus ojos y su vergüenza, su desesperada necesidad por el placer que solamente él podía darle, sintiéndose orgulloso como nunca antes lo había estado, que la victoria era suya.

— ¿Quieres que yo lo haga?

Pregunto fingiendo amabilidad, preocupación y afecto por el demonio de fuego, quien desvió su rostro casi inmediatamente, tragando saliva, ignorando esa pequeña parte de sí que le decía que eso no era correcto, que no debía rendirse.

— Extrañas mis manos en tu cuerpo, mi sexo en ti, llenándote con mi semilla, dándote él placer que nadie más puede darte… lo sé, te he visto…

Zenki le miro en ese momento sorprendido, abriendo los ojos casi desorbitadamente, estremeciéndose al sentir como Vasara rodeaba su cintura con una de sus enormes manos, pegándolo a su cuerpo con fuerza, arrancando un gemido de sus labios.

— Debiste habérmelo dicho antes y yo te habría socorrido…

Pronuncio lamiendo su mejilla, enredando sus dedos en su cabello rojo y negro, esperando que sus pupilas siguieran fijas en él, que no perdieran uno sólo de sus movimientos, mucho menos sus palabras, las que deseaba se grabaran para siempre en su memoria.

— Pobre Zenki, lo que esos humanos te han hecho creer es una mentira, sólo nosotros nos comprendemos completamente, sólo nosotros podemos complacernos y sin ellos tu serías el mismo ser poderoso de antaño, el mismo señor demonio que habito este bosque mancillado por este viejo templo.

Vasara llevo una de sus manos a su armadura, tirando de ella, desgarrándola del cuerpo de su sirviente, el que jadeo cuando sintió el aire frio de la noche acariciando su piel, creyendo cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba, convirtiendo su amor por los humanos en odio.

— Ambos seriamos libres de ir y venir a nuestro antojo, como Goki, como esa traidora criatura a la que no le importas si no eres poderoso, como los humanos que tanto proteges y solo quieren destruirte.

Un odio poderoso por lo que podía ver reflejado en sus pupilas alargadas, su hermoso rostro contorsionándose en una espantosa mueca que llenaría de terror a los humanos, pero a él lo colmo de gozo.

— Imagínatelo, un mundo sin humanos, un mundo libres de la sangre de Ozuno, de aquellas criaturas inferiores, un mundo que ambos gobernaríamos con mano de hierro.

Zenki lo beso esta vez, aferrándose a su melena negra, mordiendo su labio e introduciendo su lengua en el interior de su boca, tirando de su armadura con fuerza, llevando sus manos después a sus caderas, invitándolo a acariciarlo con ellas.

— Un mundo creado a nuestra imagen y semejanza, un paraíso.

Zenki recordaba varios sueños en los que se veía a sí mismo en el pasado, cuando aún era libre en compañía de Vasara, antes le parecieron pesadillas, pero ahora los veía demasiado tentadores.

— ¿Qué hay de mi sello?

Vasara lo empujo en dirección del suelo, lanzándose sobre él poco después, arrebatándole las siguientes prendas de ropa, seguro que podría liberarlo, sólo tenían que destruir a la sacerdotisa y ese placer seria de su sirviente.

— Ese podemos romperlo…

Zenki no estaba tan seguro, aunque el brazalete ya no era como en un principio, las piedras habían perdido su brillo y el oro se había ennegrecido tanto que parecía estar hecho de alguna piedra negra, un material nunca antes visto por los humanos.

— Podemos liberarte, hacerte libre, sólo si me escuchas.

Vasara comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna, sosteniendo las muñecas de Zenki por encima de su cabeza, mordiendo su cuello para después besar uno de sus pezones, escuchando los dulces gemidos de su victoria retorcerse por el placer de su tacto.

— Yo te he liberado, yo te he dado placer, miasma, acaso no soy un amo generoso…

Zenki se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, intentando soltarse, lográndolo cuando Vasara introdujo dos dedos en su entrada, riéndose al ver su impúdica actitud, su desesperado comportamiento.

— ¡Acaso no soy un mejor amo que aquella humana!

Al fin logro soltarse e instintivamente Vasara se preparo para pelear con él, pero en vez de tratar de apartarse, logro girarlos en el suelo, deteniéndolo por sus propios cuernos, relamiéndose los labios con gusto anticipado.

— ¡No la menciones!

Le advirtió acariciándose su propio sexo, sosteniéndose de uno de sus cuernos, llevando el suyo a su entrada, sin perderlo de vista, Vasara ignorando su actitud lo sostuvo de sus caderas y lo penetro de un solo movimiento.

— ¡Di que eres mío! ¡Di que me perteneces!

Zenki gimió con fuerza sosteniéndose de sus cuernos, arqueando su espalda, recibiéndolo gustoso, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo en compas de sus embistes, logrando que estos fueron aun mas fuertes, mucho más dolorosos, dejando que esa pequeña línea lo enloqueciera.

— Yo no te pertenezco.

Fue su respuesta, ofreciendo su cuello para que lo mordiera, enfureciéndolo por eso, recibiendo una dolorosa mordida de la cual brotaron algunas gotas de sangre, esperando que aquel castigo fuera suficiente.

— Pero te seguiré a donde vayas…

Aquello fue pronunciado con un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que un pequeño chorrito de sangre escurría sobre su cuerpo desnudo, mojándolos a ambos.

— Hare lo que me ordenes.

Vasara estaba eufórico, sus movimientos así se lo mostraban, después de todo eso era aun mejor que poseerlo, ya que de esa forma, su demonio le obedecería por su propia voluntad, le ayudaría a limpiar la tierra de la odiosa humanidad, purificándolo, regresándola a su estado natural, como siempre debió ser.

— Matare a quien me ordenes, sólo… sólo sígueme brindando este placer y seré tuyo.

Zenki sintió entonces como la semilla de Vasara lo llenaba, como encajaba sus dientes en su hombro, dejándole una dolorosa marca, logrando que más sangre dibujara extrañas líneas en su cuerpo que su señor limpio complacido.

— Por siempre.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Pasaron unas semanas desde aquel día, Chiaki había logrado recuperarse del todo pero seguía sintiendo el dolor de su demonio, el cual se convertía con cada día que pasaba en un odio que comenzaba a helarle la sangre, sentía como la oscuridad lo estaba carcomiendo.

Creyendo que tal vez lo habían perdido, repentinamente escucharon un fuerte sonido a lo lejos, como si dos fuerzas monumentales chocaran contra otra más, llamando su atención cuando sintió una energía familiar.

Chiaki salió del templo corriendo, sin ponerse los zapatos, observando con profundo terror como Goki era lanzado en su dirección, su amigo estaba gravemente herido, uno de sus cuernos casi destrozado, cubierto de sangre y de raspones.

Ella fue a su auxilio, sosteniéndolo por la cabeza, tratando de despertarlo pronunciando su nombre.

— ¡Goki! ¡Goki, despierta por favor!

El demonio de cabellera azul abrió los ojos llevando sus dedos a su rostro, tratando de advertirle que debía marcharse, escuchando como aquello que los estaba atacando se aproximaba.

— Váyase ama… quieren matarla.

El primero en emerger fue Vasara, quien se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, sonriendo, sosteniendo un cuerpo que no pudo distinguir, el cual dejo caer al suelo ladeando un poco la cabeza, sonriéndole con aquella mueca enloquecida que utilizo cuando intento matarla.

— Te dije que sería mío, basura humana.

Ella no pudo responder a esa declaración ya que inmediatamente, a sus espaldas, vio una silueta que creyó jamás regresaría, que provoco que llorara al ver como sus pesadillas se cumplieron, al reconocer ese rostro, pero no aquella expresión en su amigo, quien sostenía a su abuela del brazo, a la que dejo caer junto al otro cuerpo.

— Estas viva…

Aquello fue pronunciado como si se tratase de una traición, tal vez para Zenki así lo era, después de todo nunca lo busco, lo abandono con ese demonio negro, lo dejo a su merced.

— Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Goki se levanto con mucho esfuerzo tratando de interponerse entre los dos demonios y la chica humana, que retrocedió varios pasos, notando el brazalete negro colgando de la armadura de su amigo, para después correr.

Zenki al verle sonrió con furia e inmediatamente lo ataco, sosteniéndolo por los cuernos, lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza, estrellándolo después contra una de sus rodillas, finalizando con el Hacha de Deva, esperando que ya no se levantara, que no los interrumpiera.

Vasara se detuvo en aquel sitio, cruzando los brazos, esperando que Zenki hiciera lo que debía realizar para ser libre, que matara a esa humana que creía podría esconderse de él, al mismo tiempo que veía como Goki trataba inútilmente de levantarse.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Chiaki estaba escondida en el templo, estaba segura que ya no había nada que hacer, su amigo lo mataría y ella se lo merecía, todo por no querer escucharlo cuando debía, por dejarlo solo esa noche.

— ¡Chiaki!

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, el demonio ingreso con cuidado de no romper nada, su expresión había cambiado pero debía ser el mismo, él no la mataría, no era un monstruo aunque Vasara así lo creyera.

— Zenki… no lo hagas.

El demonio de fuego repentinamente la sostuvo del cuello, cargándola, sofocándola con su propio peso, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, en los cuales la joven sacerdotisa pudo ver su dolor y su humillación, el temor constante en el cual se vio inmerso, haciéndola sentir tan culpable que pensó que si su amigo la mataba, ella se lo merecía por no ayudarle como él siempre lo hizo.

— Me dejaste…

Fue lo único que pronuncio antes de soltarla, cayendo ahora el de rodillas, su rostro mirando el piso, rasguñando el suelo, sin importar lo que hubiera dicho, lo que creía Vasara, él no podía matar a su joven ama, ella era lo único que lo mantuvo en pie, ella era su dama.

— He hecho cosas terribles…

Chiaki inmediatamente corrió hacia él, rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos, notando como nunca antes la diferencia de tamaños y la fragilidad de su guardián, quien le rodeo con cuidado, creyendo que de un momento a otro volvería a perderla.

Durante todo ese tiempo se negó a creerle a Vasara, sentía que Chiaki seguía con vida, que su energía lo llamaba, imaginándola en su templo.

Recordando un lugar en donde era libre, donde nadie lo tocaba ni obligaba a realizar actos que no deseaba, cuando aun podía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, donde su fuerza era admirada, en donde no le importaba a nadie si era fuerte o pequeño, si obedecía o simplemente les ignoraba.

Un sitio libre de Vasara, al que deseaba regresar sin importarle lo que tuviera que hacer, donde lo esperaba Chiaki, la única criatura en la cual podía confiar.

— No importa ya, Zenki, yo te perdono.

Zenki abrió los ojos al escucharla, sin siquiera comprenderlo, pero Chiaki solo acaricio su mejilla con cuidado, con afecto que no hablaba de deseo, era puro y sincero, era todo lo que había extrañado, aunque en ocasiones lo tratara como a un sirviente, ella lo creía su igual, un sentimiento que le parecía maravilloso.

— Libérame.

Susurro casi suplicándole, creyendo que de ser libre su fuerza regresaría, que volvería a ser el señor demonio más poderoso del mundo y que así, sólo así, podría ser libre de Vasara, podría salvar a su sacerdotisa.

— No sé como…

Fue la respuesta de Chiaki, quien al tomar el brazalete se asombro al ver que este regresaba a su forma natural, recuperando su brillo, su pureza.

— Pero lo intentare.

Se lo debía a su amigo, Chiaki creía que no era justo que fuera un sirviente, que estuviera atado a los conjuros de su antepasado y que probablemente aun libre, aun suelto regresaría con ellos por su propia voluntad.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Vasara comenzaba a impacientarse, Zenki estaba tardando demasiado tiempo, haciéndole creer que lo había traicionado e intentando proteger a su sacerdotisa escapo de su alcance, tal vez había sido demasiado pronto para dejarlo ir.

Su sorpresa fue inimaginable cuando sintió como una fuerza imperiosa se elevaba repentinamente, en el interior del templo llamas de fuego mágico comenzaron a brotar alzándose en dirección del cielo, cubriéndolo todo con ellas.

Goki se levanto con lentitud, reconociendo esa energía como la de Zenki, como la que sintió emanando de aquel bosque antes de que Ozuno lo capturara, preguntándose si acaso Chiaki lo había dejado libre o él después de todo si los había traicionado.

El demonio de armadura negra retrocedió un paso cuando Zenki salió del templo destruyéndolo con su energía, detrás de él podía ver a la humana, quien parecía sorprendida, con un brazalete roto en sus manos.

Zenki había vuelto a cambiar, el ojo de su frente ya no era redondo sino alargado, su cabello era un poco más largo, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y sus cuernos, aquellos que le había arrebatado regresaron como una inigualable prueba de su poder.

Era la misma criatura que deseaba poseer, la misma que casi lo derrota en su bosque, quien torció ligeramente su cabeza, enfocando su vista en Goki, apretando los dientes, aun lo odiaba, pero parecía que estaba dispuesto a encomendarle una tarea.

— Sí dejas que le toquen un solo cabello desearas estar muerto antes de que termine con mi castigo.

Goki asintió, notando como Zenki caminaba ignorándolo, estaba dispuesto a vengarse de su supuesto amo, a enseñarle quien era el demonio más poderoso, quien debía gobernar ese mundo si le interesara hacerlo y porque nunca debió tocarlo sin su permiso.

— ¡Vasara! ¡Me pagaras lo que me has hecho!

Grito, lanzándose en su contra, enfrentándose con él pero antes de eso, arrastrándolo fuera del templo en donde la mujer mayor y el aprendiz del templo comenzaron a despertar.

Zenki era imparable, casi invencible, la mera materia con la que estaba hecho le proporcionaba una fuerza que ningún otro ser jamás poseería, mucho menos uno que quisiera hacerlo por la fuerza.

Vasara al principio pudo responder a algunos golpes del demonio de fuego, pero este al poder utilizar sus técnicas de una forma casi indefinida, aun la más poderosa de todas ellas comenzaba a perder terreno.

Sintiéndose humillado, maravillándose con su belleza, felicitándose por aquello que logro realizar, por liberarle, seguro que tarde o temprano se aburriría de su humanidad y que en ese momento regresaría con él, si es que no lo destruía antes.

Zenki lo sostuvo de los cuernos y por un momento creyó que lo mejor era destruirlos, sin embargo, lo dejo ir, satisfecho por su escarmiento, esperando que Vasara lo atacara, pero al no hacerlo, retrocedió algunos cuantos pasos.

— Márchate y no vuelvas, yo te buscare cuando crea que ha llegado el momento de limpiar este planeta, pero antes, sí tocas uno solo de sus cabellos, arderas durante mil años.

Vasara no supo en ese momento si reír o maldecirlo, optando por lo segundo, arrebatándole un beso que Zenki le otorgo con placer, después de todo el demonio de armadura negra tenía razón, él era sumamente insaciable, ya fuera por la comida, el miasma, las semillas o el sexo.

— De todas formas yo gane y cuando te hartes de la humanidad te estaré esperando Zenki.

El demonio de fuego asintió, él tenía razón, en aquel momento la única que le importaba era Chiaki, nadie más que ella valía algo para el demonio de fuego y no creía que eso fuera a cambiar en algún momento, sin embargo, la siguiente ocasión que los dos estuvieran juntos, serían iguales y él seria libre.

— Tal vez, ahora márchate.

Vasara así lo hizo, seguro que su compañero regresaría por él, después de todo, nadie más le había dado tanto placer y fue él, quien logro liberarlo de su condena, ni siquiera Zenki podría olvidar su pasado.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Muchos años después, los que pasaron como un suspiro para un par de demonios milenarios, Zenki se encontraba sentado en el tejado del templo donde su ama acababa de fallecer.

Había observado su entierro desde lejos, sintiendo que ya era hora de regresar con Vasara, quien al sentir que la energía de la sacerdotisa menguaba se mantuvo cerca, esperando el momento en el cual por fin la sangre de Ozuno se extinguiera.

Cuando lo hizo, se acerco al demonio de fuego, quien sólo se mantuvo mirando el sitio donde Chiaki paso los últimos años de su vida, donde le pidió que no cumpliera con su oscuro deseo.

Tal vez debería escucharla, cumplir con su última voluntad, pero se había prometido ya no servirle de ninguna forma a los humanos, a los que encontraba intolerables, justo como Vasara lo hacía, mucho más a la familia de su ama.

Quienes eran menos que indignos, los que le trataban como si fuera un sirviente, los que se ganaron su enojo, justo como Goki lo hizo en el pasado.

— Ya es hora.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, Vasara había sido muy puntual, quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando fue Zenki el que inicio el contacto, arrebatándole un beso, pegando sus cuernos a los suyos, sonriendo como aquel que sabe cuál es su destino.

— Eso parece…

Fin.


End file.
